MC: Aqua in Real Life
by Drago3511
Summary: When Sean Sky finds a very familiar blunette Keyblade Master in his home, it's up to him and his friends to restore her memory and defeat the Unversed.  SeanxAqua, DoranxOC  The first instalment of the Multiverse series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters. I only own OC characters.

* * *

It was an average day of relaxation, but that was all about to change.

Hi, I'm Sean. I'm your basic Kingdom Hearts fan with a huge crush on Aqua. The night before, I saw a shooting star and I made a wish. "I wish Aqua was real and my life would be one big Keyblade adventure with her and my friends." Little did I know, this wish was about to be realized for the weirdest time of my life.

* * *

Saturday: So today is a weekend, so that means no homework, no plans, no responsibilities. Especially since my parents are on a 2 month long business trip. So I decided to beat the Final Chapter on Birth by Sleep, for like the 40th time.

I was up to the part where Aqua held up her Wayfinder and says, "There is always a way."

'Cue credits... again' Instead of the credits playing, my PSP screen started to glow brightly, a little too brightly.

"I can't see!" So I dropped it on my bed and hid inside my closet. Don't ask, you would be freaked out too if you had a game console or sumthin glow mysteriously. When the light died out, I went over to my bed to see my PSP on the floor and a girl on my bed.

"What in the..."

I went over to the girl and it suddenly hit me.

"No way, it can't be!" It was her, Aqua!

"But how, I mean, sure I wished this would happen and all, but I never thought it would happen." I looked down at the foot of my bed to see... Aqua's Keyblade Stormfall. **(Hint, Aqua will have this Keyblade instead of Master Eraqus'. She will also be 15 in this story. She is still a keyblade master though.)**

Suddenly, she began to wake up. Slowly, she got up and looked around my room, the she spotted me looking at her, bright-eyed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I looked shocked that she didn't scream or anything. Then again, when you fight villains and the Unversed, I think it'll take more than waking up in another world and being stared at by someone you don't know to scare her.

"Oh, um. I-I found you unconscious and decided to bring you here. I could'nt leave you alone." I lied, I have to for now until she gets used to things here.

"Oh, well thank you, um..."

"I'm Sean." "Thank you Sean, my name is Aqua." Yep, it's her alright. But wait, if Aqua's here then what about everything else I wished for that night?

"Are you ok, Sean?"

I snapped back to what seemed like reality, "Huh, oh yeah. Everything's fine Aqua." Maybe I should try to summon the Keyblade, but later.

"I gotta go for a second, I'll be back in a bit." I assured her.

"Ok, I'll wait here." I then left the room and pulled out my cell. I dialed a few numbers for a group call.

"Hey, guys, and Jessie. You remember that wish I told you about?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Sam.

"Well it turned out to work."

"What do you mean," Asked John.

"I mean, Aqua's here right now."

"WHAT?" Asked Justice.

"How is that possible?" Asked Lucas.

"I don't know, but so far I think the wish is only working half way."

"Huh?" Asked Jessie.

"I wished for us all to get a Keyblade and for us to save the world form some big evil."

"Like Organization XIII, Xehanort's Heartless, Master Xehanort and Vanitas, or Maleficent?"

"Yeah, but this may be a new evil, I'm just not sure yet. I'm gonna go check on Aqua now."

"Later," they all said in unison and hung up.

I went back to the room to see Aqua, holding her keyblade in her lap. She was just staring at it.

"Hey Aqua, what are ya doing?"

"Huh, oh. Nothing Sean."

"Aqua, if something's bugging you. You know you can tell me."

"Ok, you see this thing here?" She held up the keyblade.

"Yeah, I see it."

"It's called the Keyblade. It's power is mysterious and is only gifted to those with a strong heart of light, or of darkness..." I can tell that she means Xehanot and Vanitas.

"I see, so you must have a strong heart of light then. But I've heard from an old legend that the power of 'the key' -which by now, I know is the keyblade, can also be granted to those who walk the path between light and darkness. The path of Twilight."

"I didn't know there was a power in between, my master never told me that."

"Aqua, who is you're master anyway?" There was a long silence before she spoke softly, but dreadfully.

"I don't remember his name, but he was struck down quite some time ago. That's all I can remember about anything."

"So you lost your memory..." I couldn't help but feel even worse for her now.

"Aqua, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Huh?"

"I can't leave you on the streets, not after all I've heard. Besides, what kind of person would I be to leave you alone in a time like this?"

All she could do was mutter these words, "Thank you, I will stay."

"Great, let me just sign you up for the school around these parts. We'll be there Monday through Friday, waking up every morning at six, and getting ready. We'll be there until three in the afternoon each of those days."

"Ok." As I went to do just that, I remembered that I have to get Aqua all the supplies that she needs for this. After registration, next stop the bank. Then the mall. This is gonna be a long weekend

* * *

So what do you think, no flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters. I only own OC characters.

* * *

Monday:

*ALARM, ALARM, ALARM, ALA-* "Ugh, Mondays. I hate Mondays. Better go wake up Aqua." I got dressed in my usual clothes, red and grey sneakers, black jeans, green long sleeved shirt, grey Nike jacket with red stripes and the number 31, and my glasses. I got everything ready and went to Aqua's room and knocked on the door. *Knock, Knock* "Aqua, you awake? We gotta go in 5 minutes." "Ok, I'm coming." She opened the door, 'She wears street clothes rather nicely' She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt, her bell sleeves with the armor attaching them to her arms, her fingerless gray gloves, blue skinny jeans, and her armored shoes. 'The armor sticks out a bit, but other then that she looks great.'

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Huh, was I staring? Sorry." "It's ok, I made you these." She handed me the objects. One of which was a Wayfinder, it was just like hers only it's red instead of blue. The other was a peice of shoulder armor that looked like Ven's, only mine was red, gold, and black. So I put the wayfinder in my pocket and put the armor on my shoulder, 'A perfect fit.' "Thanks Aqua." I soon hear the bus pulling up to the house. Before Aqua could say anything, I grabbed her arm and ran out the door. The bus was already half a mile away.

"Just great, we missed the bus. We better start walking." "Uh, Sean, can I have my arm back now?" I looked to see I was still holding her arm, "Agh, I-I'm sorry." I let go and Aqua just blushed and said, "It's ok. Besides we have another way to get to school." Before I could ask, she activated he armor and was on her Keyblade Glider. "Come on, I'll fly us there. You just show me the way." "Alright!" I activated my own armor, and I looked exactly like ven does in his armor. (Imagine Ven's armor just taller, and with Red, gold, black, and little bit of silver.) I got on the Glider, when I touched it, I felt a dormant power awaken. I figure it's nothing and I get on.

After 10 minutes of flying, we dismounted the Glider and de-activated the armor. When I turned around, I saw my friends and they just saw me and Aqua. "You guys believe me now?" "Without a doubt man." "Aqua, let me introudce you to my friends." Aqua walked up to each of them and looked at them to determine who they were, as I gave her a description of my friends last night.

"Slightly tall, blonde hair, you must be Sam. Here." She gave him an brown Wayfinder and brown version of my armor. "Short brown hair, brown eyes, Lucas." Gets a orange Wayfinder and orange version of my armor. "Short black hair, glasses, Justice." Gets white Wayfinder and White armor and gauntelt (Terra's Armor) "Short brown hair, a little pudgy, John." Gets Black Wayfinder and Black Armor and Gauntlet. "Long blonde hair, a little short, Jessie." Gets Yellow-green Wayfinder and Yellow-green version of Aqua's armor. Everyone attaches their armor and puts away their Wayfinders. "Thanks Aqua" they all said. It's great to see how Aqua becomes friends with people so easy. Sam walks up to me and says, "About your wish, what's the worst that can happen?"

Suddenly we are surrounded be Unversed, a variatey of Floods, Scrappers and Bruisers. I gave him a glare, "You just had to say it, didn't you!" I suddenly saw a few Bruisers charge at me and I tried to defend myself. I waited for the impact and nothing happened. They were gone. I looked at my hands and said, "No way!" I was holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion!"

All my friends and Aqua looked at me and saw my Keyblades. "So, it's finally happening." I said as I got into a stance resembling that of Dual-Wield Roxas. Aqua then summonned her Stormfall and got into stance. "Guys, get out of here and leve the Unversed to me and Aqua." They did as I told them and hid inside the school doors with other students and faculty watching us. "Let's do this thing Aqua!" "Right Sean." We charged at the small horde and started wipping them out.

I got a few good combos in as slashed away a few Floods and Scrappers and blocked whenever a Bruiser would charge at me. Aqua was doing pretty well, doing gracefull cartwheels and slashing away at the Unversed while also performing a couple Fire, Thunder, and Blizzard spells. That's when I decided to get serious and focus on a small group of Unversed and finally let loose a burst of Light and Dark energy. It was like a combination of Meteor Shower and Dark Volley. It was a Shotlock I liked to call Twilight Barrage.

My Shotlock destroyed the last of the Unversed and Aqua and I dissmissed our Keyblades. After Aqua and I stopped the Unversed, everyone in the school, students and teachers alike, were cheering for us. Then the principal walked up to us. "Thank you both for saving all of our lives." "It was nothing, really." I told her. Aqua then said, "As long as everyone is safe, that's good enough for us."

After being awarded by the principal, everything went back to normal. Well almost normal. Aqua and I were being crowded and thanked down every hallway. "I think this is getting out of hand." Aqua only managed to nod because all the guys in our grade kept wanting to ask her to be their girlfriend. I grabbed her arm again and ran out front and started running away from the school.

"I think we lost them Aqua." "Yeah, and thanks for getting me away from those boys. They weren't my type anyway." I wonder... "Hey guys!" "AAGGGHHHH!" Aqua and I both jumped and turned to see my friends. "Jeez guys, could you not do that. It's creepy!" I shouted. Sam and the others only nodded at each other. Then they each held out an arm and called out a Keyblade. "Whoa..."

Sam had Kingdom Key, John had Way to the Dawn, Lucas had Photon Debugger, Justice had Frolic Flame, and Jessie had Destiny's Embrace. They all explained about, how in class they all fell asleep and entered Dive into the Heart. I entered mine the night I made my wish.

Later that day, Aqua and I were out in the backyard taking a swim in the pool. "Ahhh... finally, some relaxation for the day. Heh... Aqua, what's wrong?" "I don't understand how the Unversed are here. We defeated Vanitas." So her memory is starting to come back. That's good. "Don't worry Aqua, now that there are 7 of us fighting to keep everyone safe, those Unversed don't stand a chance." "Maybe you're right..."

I gotta help her to be happier, but how... 'A-HA!' I swam slowly and quietly behind Aqua and, "AGH!" I brought her under for a second then we re surfaced in the shallow end. "*Gasp* What did you do that for?" "It was the first thing that popped into my head to get you out of your gloomieness." "*giggle* I don't even think that's a word Sean." ... "You havent noticed yet." "Noticed what?"

She then felt my arms, still around her from my little stunt. "Oh..." "If you want, I'll just lea-" I was cut off by her saying "No, let's stay here for a while longer." "Alright..." I said softly. We spent the rest of that evening watching the sunset, with my arms around her. When we both got tired, we went to bed and waited for morning.

* * *

What do you all think? Please review and no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone for the EXTREMELY late update for this fic, I just kinda neglected it and along with all my schoolwork and other stuff that happened, this fic just sort of slipped into the back of my mind. But no more of that, it's time to get this fic back on the map! Well everyone, I hope it was worth the long delay. Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters. I only own OC characters.

* * *

**(Sean POV)**

Tuesday: *ALARM, ALA-* I got up out of my bed and put on some black sweatpants and a red t-shirt, along with a pair of black sneakers and went to the backyard, making sure not to wake up Aqua. The principal gave us the day off today in case of another Unversed attack and to hone our skills. I walked into the open yard and focused my energy, trying to summon my Keyblades. In a flash of light and darkness, they appeared in my hands.

"I guess I walk the path of Twilight." I dismissed Oathkeeper and started to train with Oblivion. I was then starting to infuse Magic into Oblivion and shot a Fire spell at a large rock. I then tried a couple other spells, but nothing worked. Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, nothing worked.

"It's ironic. Justice got the Keyblade of Fire, but that seems to be my Magic specialty." I then activated my armor and re-summoned Oathkeeper. 'Let's see what kind of Glider I'll get.' I tossed my Keyblades into the air and jumped. I felt my back get heavier, so I turned my head to see metallic angel and bat wings. One wing representing a Keyblade each. So I flew back to the ground and dismissed my armor and both Keyblades and saw Aqua standing next to the pine tree in her pajamas, a light-blue tank top and while pants.

"So, I see you got your Keyblade Glider, or should I say Key-Wings?"

"Key-Wings, yeah. I like the sound of that" I said. I walked over to Aqua and gave her a hug; it lasted a few moments before we pulled away.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked me. I thought for a moment, and got a really crazy idea.

"First off, we should gather the others so that they can learn how to get their Gliders too. Then, we'll test them out by opening a portal to the Lanes Between. (Hopefully that will ACTUALLY work) Then we go find some Unversed, bash their faces in, and be done all in time for lunch." I finished with a smile. Aqua gave me a warm smile and started to head back inside.

"Well before any of that, maybe we might want to get dressed first." I laughed at that and followed her back inside and then headed for my room.

I walked in, closed the door, and opened my closet and started going through clothes left and right.

"Let's see, no… no… absolutely no, no way, nope, nada, NO!" I said as I literally started pulling clothes of the hangers and chucking them behind me. I decided to give up and then I got a strange idea.

"Wait, maybe I can… yeah! Hopefully that'll work!" I quickly placed all my chucked clothes back on the hangers, except for a vest, a tank top, a necklace chain, a pair of pants, and a pair of sneakers. I quickly changed out of my temporary clothes and put on the strange assortment that I picked out. Then I closed my eyes, summoned Oathkeeper, and focused a ton of magic into the weapon and tapped my outfit, which started to glow with a bright light. When the light died down, I ran over to the bathroom to look at my new clothes in the mirror.

When I opened the door and saw for myself what my new outfit looked like… I gotta say that I was impressed! I wore a red, zipped up, high collared vest with silver lining, a necklace that resembled Roxas' in Kingdom Hearts II, a pair of brown cargo pants, a single white sneaker on my right foot, and an armored one on my left foot. All in all, I looked AWESOME! Even my hair was freshly combed and spiked the way I like it!

"Sweet mother of all things awesome, this is-for a lack of better words-AWESOME!" I ran to my room and grabbed my armor piece and attached it to my left shoulder to complete the look. When I finally calmed down from the sheer awesome-ness that had just happened, I walked back upstairs to find Aqua biting into an apple, in her old BBS attire, and a gift bag behind her.

"Hey Aqua, what up with the gift bag?" I asked her. She looked me up and down, studying my new look.

After that, she set down her apple and sighed, "Sean, did you really forget what today is? I've only been here for half a week and I remembered." I thought a little bit and noticed the calendar on the wall in the kitchen. Today was January 30th… today was my birthday. I went wide eyed and mentally slapped myself for forgetting my own birthday!

"It's my birthday." I said with a deadpanned look on my face. Aqua giggled a bit at my reaction and handed me the gift bag, which had a little bit of weight to it. I reached inside the bag and pulled out two medium sized boxes. There was nothing really special about the boxes. They were just white, glossy cardboard boxes.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Open them." Aqua said with a bit of energy, apparently extremely eager for me to open the boxes.

I took the first one and pulled out the cardboard tab that kept the box together. It slid out and revealed a black case end, so I slid that out. On that black case was a pair of black mesh fingerless gloves with the palms being what looked like fake leather. I took the pair of gloves of the case and placed them on my hands, getting used to the feel of the gloves. I gave them a few test grips and was pleased with how comfortable they felt. I turned my head to Aqua and smiled, then turned to the second box. I took the box in my hands and pulled out the tab like the first one. This time, a small red sack fell out of the box. I looked at the bag and examined it thoroughly. It was a red drawstring bag with silver strings and on it was a custom embroidered seal. The seal was a black circle with silver trimmings, and in that circle was a mini-wayfinder.

"That bag is used for carrying munny. Considering that munny wouldn't fit in a normal wallet, I had that made for you. I also charmed it so that it could hold a total of 999,999,999 munny." Aqua said with a smile on her face. I nodded and put the bag in my pocket.

"Thanks Aqua, these gifts are great. But you really didn't have to get me anything." I said. She shook her head and looked at me.

"It was only the right thing to do. I mean, you didn't have to help me when I couldn't even remember much about my past, but you did. Since that day, I feel that we've been connected. Besides, why wouldn't I get you anything? You're my friend, right?" I couldn't argue there. When Aqua decides that she has to do something for someone, she does it for them. She's a true friend and I'll never forget everything that she's done for me and my friends. Though I do wonder where she got the money to pay for these things.

'Oh man, I almost forgot!'

"I almost forgot to tell everyone to come here! I was so wrapped up with the clothes and now this!" I panicked and quickly pulled out my phone, which was amazingly in my pocket when I know that it wasn't in the pair of pants I changed with magic. Aqua just giggled at me while I texted everyone to get here right away.

When I was done, I put my phone back in my pocket.

Then I looked to Aqua, "I was wondering, where'd you get the cash to pay for these things anyway?" I asked her.

"Well, I thought that since munny worked as a currency everywhere else I travelled that it would work here. But when I gave the man the munny, it changed into those coins and paper bills you guys pay with on this world."

'So munny can work as a universal currency and change itself into the currency of the world you're on. But I guess Moogles take it as it is, unless you were in a Final Fantasy game, where the munny would turn itself into gil.'

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a knocking on the door. I walked over to it and opened it up to see Jessi and Lucas. Not so surprising considering that they lived the closest to me, but MAN did they get here fast.

"Hey Sean, nice clothes. Oh yeah, happy birthday!" Jessi said, handing me a card. It was a hand-made, drawn on, folded white piece of paper. It was a drawing of me taking on the Floods, Bruisers, and Scrappers. I opened it up and saw another picture of me using Twilight Barrage on the inside cover.

'Thanks for saving us and sorry we couldn't be of any help. Have a Happy Birthday and remember, we're always here to fight by your side. From, Jessi.'

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything, but it's the thought that counts right?" She asked enthusiastically. Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and gave me twenty bucks.

"Oh thanks, that's real thoughtful Lucas. I think I might just go and buy some lunch with this." I said with sarcasm dripping from my words.

"No problem! Anything to keep my BEST FRIEND from going hungry, when was the last time you even went grocery shopping?" He questioned.

It was true; I haven't gone grocery shopping in a while. But with the likely coming of the Unversed, that won't really be a problem much longer. After all, I like to think of those things as moving, dangerous piggy banks that could kill me at any moment. It's the optimistic way to look at it.

"Well Lucas, I honestly have no idea. Probably just a couple of weeks ago, thanks to my parents leaving me enough cash every month to tide by on groceries. I'll probably be getting an extra birthday check soon. I've gotten used to it being this way with me and my parents. I know they care, it's just that their jobs keep them from being here all the time. But if they were here right now, I'd only like to keep them away. But only to make sure they don't get hurt. So for their safety, I hope they don't come back anytime soon. With the Unversed starting to rear their ugly heads, we have to protect the city, no matter what."

With my last words spoken, three cars pulled up to the house, revealing to be carrying Justice, Sam, and John. They stepped out of the metal vehicles and waved goodbye to their parents.

The three of them walked up to the house and each pulled something out of their pockets. Sam gave me a $20 gift card to Target, Justice gave me twenty-five bucks, and John gave me a $25 gift card to Wal-mart. Why Wal-mart, I'll never know, considering that I don't go there a lot.

"Alright guys, now that you're here, I need you to line up on the lawn with your armor attached. Don't ask." I told them. They all gave me weird looks, but didn't refuse and lined up like I asked. It went in the order of Sam, Lucas, Jessi, Justice, and John.

I walked up to Sam first and summoned Oathkeeper. I focused magic into the Keyblade of Light and tapped Sam's form. His clothes glowed for a bit and then they died down to reveal a green long sleeve shirt and an open brown flak jacket with the armor on his left shoulder, dark green jeans, and teal and white boots. Sam looked his form and only questioned the color of the boots.

"Don't look at me, I just focus the magic. I have no control on how the clothes change."

I then went over to Lucas and did the same thing. When the glowing died down, Lucas was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a puffy open orange vest with his armor on his shoulder, loose blue jeans, and armored shoes. Then to Jessi, whose clothes changed into a navy blue tank top, forest green jacket with armor on the sleeves, blue skinny jeans with a black belt and green boots. Onto Justice, who now wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a zipped-up blue and black hoodie vest with his armored gauntlet on his right arm, baggy blue cargo pants, and black boots. Last was John, who was wearing a zipped-up grey and red sports jacket and armored gauntlet on his left arm, navy blue jeans, and grey boots with gold soles and white straps.

"Well guys, you look awesome. Oddly enough, only Lucas got any extra armored variant in his look. Weird, but we'll overlook that. We've got a lot of training to do. So I hope you're all ready!" I got responses of excited shouts and determined, fiery eyes. I got a feeling that this is going to be a tough few hours.

* * *

**(Time skip: 4 hours later)**

Everyone was exhausted, but happy with the outcome. Over the course of those four hours, everyone figured out what kind of magic they were good at. Sam majored at Aero and Zero Gravity. Lucas mastered Thunder and Bind. Jessi was good at Blizzard, Cure, Poison, and Mini. Justice did pretty well with Mine Square and Mine Shield. John did well with Blackout, Magnet, and Sleep. After that, we all learned our basic Command Styles; I got Firestorm, Sam got Fever Pitch, Lucas got Thunder Bolt, Justice got Rockbreaker, Jessi got Rhythm Mixer, and John got Critical Impact. **(A.N. I know Rockbreaker is an advanced Command Style, but I couldn't see anything else that would work with Justice's spell specialties. I looked up and down for a suitable one, but Rockbreaker was the only one.)**

Everyone seemed pleased with the development. After that, I tried opening up a portal to the Lanes Between, but it didn't work. That put a damper on our plans to try and get everyone to activate their Glider. But the only reason to even use it would be to fight massive airborne enemies or to fly long distances to meet with each other. So we put that training on hold for another day. After that, we got some lunch at the house. I made enough turkey sandwiches and burgers for everyone, we also had a fruit salad and some orange juice. Then we went around the city just to hang out after a long training session. They all deserved it, after putting in so much effort into learning to master their new abilities.

While walking around the park to find a nice spot to just relax for a bit, we were only met with the sight of people running away from the baseball field as hordes of Bruisers, Red Hot Chillies, Thornbites and Archravens.

"Well guys, looks like our relaxing trip to the park has been postponed. But since we're already here…" I trailed off while summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"…Why don't we help clean up?" I asked while getting into stance. I was followed by the sound of summoning Keyblades and my friends lining up beside me.

"Well guys, let's rock!"

* * *

Again, sorry for the late update everyone. I really hope you all like this chapter, I put a lot of time and effort into it. Please remember to review and no flames. Well everyone, until next time!

Update: 7/7/13 I don't know **HOW**, but my first Negima chapter replaced chapter 3 for this story. I'm sorry about that!


	4. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	5. Serious Assault Review

Okay everyone, I know that this is another tease update instead of a chapter, but this is something serious.

Just a short while ago, this story got hit with a rather rude anonymous review, which I have taken the liberty of deleting. The review states as followed:

**Me:Jesus Christ, this is actually the saddest s*** I've seen in a while. Are you actually that big of a loser that you have to wish video game characters would sleep with you? Instead of writing this garbage you could have actually been out talking to women, but I take it that's not an option being a neck-bearded loser with no f*** social skills.**

To this reviewer, whoever he/she may be, I want you to know a few things.

#1. Sean Sky is an OC, an original character that I created. He is not me, nor am I him. He is a fictional character of my own design.

#2. There are plenty of authors on this website that create OC's that start off as normal people before getting added into the series that the fanfiction is based on.

#3. There are also plenty of authors that pair their OC's with existing characters.

#4. When, oh dear God, WHEN did I ever write that these two characters slept together?! News flash, I didn't! It's a slow building relationship, something that I have actually experienced in my own life with my own girlfriends plenty of times.

#5. Wow, you must feel REALLY proud of yourself for dissing someone's writing when you're the one who decided to read it in the first place. If you don't like it, you don't have to be a gigantic ass about it. You could easily just close the tab or window and move own with your own freaking life instead of taking the time to assault another human being with your words.

and finally, #6. Your words don't amount to anything. If your goal was to inflict some sort of emotional or mental pain on me, you failed. I'm guessing that you had a pretty bad Valentines Day and decided to take it out on someone else without having to face any consequences. Dude/dudette, you really need to get out more and do something better with your life. Instead of trying to put me down, try to better yourself instead. And really, how many people even use the term neck-bearded anymore? I know I don't, and I never did. So get off your high-horse and go bug someone else.

I just wanted to take the time to address this matter. If you don't like what I write, keep your opinions to yourself. I may be single right now, but I probably got more than this person ever did in a relationship.

Anyway, I'm trying to get back on track with the updates, expect to see some in the following week seeing as how I have it off from school.

This has been Drago3511, and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
